


We Ended Up Kissing

by runawaymind



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ziam Fluff, band au, best friends ziam, not really an au actually because it's based off that quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaymind/pseuds/runawaymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One day, Liam and I were goofing around and we ended up kissing" or the one where Zayn has an obscene crush on his best friend/band mate and isn't the best at hiding it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Ended Up Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I just had to write out my own little version of that quote Zayn said in an interview, and it turned out like this with some really bad attempts of humor and an awkward first kiss.

  You would think they got tired of hearing the same question over and over again in interviews, but the thing is, they really don't. "So, do you boys ever not get along or have fights or anything of the sort?" Every time it's like a reminder that they really are lucky they get along so well, so they can all smile and shake their heads no.

  Liam's the one who directly answers, none of the boys stopping him. Zayn always admires him for that, for being so calm and wording everything just right and the charm he just gives off. It's unfair really. "No, actually. That's the thing, people usually think we're lying when we say it, but really it's the truth. Sure there'll be the occasional dispute over what to watch, but we really do get along," he says out to the interviewer and crowd with a smile and a finger tracing the outline of his lips.

  Zayn sits back next to Liam in his seat, not saying much through the rest of the interview. There's just the overly cheerful interviewer laughing at things that really aren't that funny, and Liam having to elbow Louis after he lets a " _fuck_ " loose in front of the live studio audience.

  Zayn's mind starts dazing off towards the question from earlier before. He doesn't know what he'd do without the other four of them. Louis is like his best friend, Harry's like a brother, always there for advice and rants, Niall's like the always cheerful glue that holds them all together and can brighten any mood, and Liam - well, Zayn doesn't really know how to describe it. He would call Liam his best friend, but sometimes it almost feels more than that, the cheesy gazes in each other's eyes, the laughs that only the two of them share, and the tender embraces after a good performance. But Zayn knows that he's the only one who could possibly think like that, and the person on the receiving end wouldn't give Zayn that special glance like Zayn oh so often steals. So Zayn forcefully pushes away the thoughts whenever they come, shrugging it off like it's nothing, because if Zayn really did show how he felt, that'd completely ruin the whole friendship they have now, and Zayn wouldn't want to risk that for the world.

  He's suddenly jerked out of his little thought bubble when he hears his name. "-thanks again for being with us, Harry, Niall, Zayn, Louis, and Liam! That's the end of our show, goodnight!" the interviewer says as she rises from her chair just as the rest of the boys do to shake hands. There is an applause from the audience as Zayn hears someone in the back yell something that sounds like "and cut!" and the cameras turn off. Zayn's the last one to shake her hand before being ushered off the stage with the rest of the boys.

 They don't really get to talk until they're all out of the studio and finally getting into the sleek black car after a few fan pictures and autographs.

  "Hey, that wasn't a bad one," Harry says as the driver pulls out from the street to make the way back to the hotel.

  "Yeah definitely, and that interviewer-Rebecca was her name, right?- she was pretty hot," Niall exclaims.

  "Oh my _God_ Niall, are you going to say that after every interview with a female interviewer? Get a grip on yourself," Liam says with a playful shove.

  "Oh please, I don't want to think about Niall getting a grip anywhere on himself," Louis jokes out, making his cheeky comment of the hour.

  It takes them a bit to get it, but the rest of them burst out into a sudden laughter and Niall of course is the one laughing the hardest even though the joke was directed towards him.

  It's nice to get like this again, these precious moments where they don't have to worry about the cameras or anything, and to just relax as the five of them, even if the time is short. Zayn finds himself leaning into Liam in the car, Liam automatically putting his arm over Zayns shoulder. It doesn't mean anything though, they've all gotten like this; after having to quickly grow up (even though they still act about half their age) in the past 3 years, they've just gotten incredibly close to where an arm over a shoulder, hands running through hair, or kisses to the cheek are just regular friendly gestures. Even if Zayn just might want it to be more.

  The rest of the ride back to the hotel is filled with talk and laughter, Liam squeezing Zayns bicep lightly when he says with an expression full of concern, "You okay? You didn't really talk that much today."

  Zayn appreciates the concern and just answers back,"Yeah I'm fine! Just, you know, I'm not so good answering those questions, I'll say something embarrassing or stutter or do something stupid," because it really is true, he's just kind of shy when it comes to the cameras.

  Liam pokes his nose and smiles, "Aw don't worry Zayn- you're fine, I promise! Nothing you say could turn out bad!"

  Niall scoffs in front of them,"You won't be saying that when you gotta wake him up in the morning, I never knew how offensive being called a -"

  Zayn's laughter covers up the rest of the sentence and the car is already pulling up to the back entrance of some high end hotel they're currently staying at.

  It's all a rush, being pulled out of the car and into the building before too many people can notice who they are and start a crowd. At first, the whole fame and attention had been pretty scary, but now they were all just used to it and didn't give it a second thought as a body guard pushed into the elevator with them. It wasn't until the ding of the top floor hits, and they're all out in the hallway until they're left alone, just the five of them.

  They're expected to each go into their separate rooms and sleep, it being almost 10 pm, but that never happens and it usually ends up with only 2 or 3 of the rooms being used as they spend the night together, instead of the 5 luxuriously being paid for. "I'm actually pretty tired, I'm gonna head to sleep, night guys," Harry said with a yawn and a wave as he walks off to his room.

  "I'm probably gonna go get some room service or something, I think there's a game on now, Louis, if you wanna come watch it," Niall suggests, the two of them being the top ones invested into sports. Louis nods and before they know it, it's just Zayn and Liam left in the hall with the sound of Niall's door closing echoing through it.

  The two turn to each other and a similar smile grows on their faces.

  "Movie night at mine?" Liam asks what they're both thinking and Zayn nods.

 They both race towards the door towards the end of the hall; Zayn laughs as Liam tries to get his room key out of his pocket as quick as he can, but ends up dropping everything that was inside the pocket. They both bend down and Liam grabs his phone and their faces are only inches away from each other, both of them in the action of grabbing the key. They both stop and its a short moment of silence, both smiling and looking into each other's eyes. Their faces probably a lot closer then they need to be and Zayn's probably freaking out a lot more than he should be, so right now is definitely one of those moments Zayn feels a little more in their relationship. Liam gazes down at Zayn's lips and is leaning foward and Zayn's heart is already racing, thoughts flooding his mind. In a split second Liam's there, then gone and picking up the key and pulling back, a mischievous glint in his eye.

  Zayn stands up to meet Liam's eye, mouth partially open trying to say something but he can't. All he can think is that his _stupid_ mind almost thought that he was about to get a _stupid_ kiss and that he probably looks really red and really _stupid_. If he does, Liam doesn't acknowledge it and is already sliding the key through the slot and opening up the door.

  Zayn lets out a breath and walks in the room, following Liam and trying to relax a little. They've done this before; the two of them are like the geeks of the group, still stuck in their teenage super hero and comics phase. So it was common for both of them to seclude themselves in a room having an Iron Man marathon, nobody daring to bother them.

  Inside it's the same basic lay out of every hotel they stay at. There's a bed, some view ("Only the best view, top floor for you boys!"), and a bathroom that's sometimes equipped with a jacuzzi. Liam automatically walks over to the bed and flops down on it. Zayn follows, lying right next to Liam on top of the sheets. Liam fixes the pillows behind the two of them so they can fix their heads better as Zayn reaches over and grabs the remote. He turns the TV on and goes to On Demand. Luckily they were in an English speaking country so they didn't have to suffer through some language they didn't even know how to pronounce correctly.

  "Okay, so what should we watch?" Zayn asks and turns his head to face Liam. Liam fixes himself so his whole body is on its side facing Zayn.

  "Here, let me see the control for a second," Liam starts out and reaches over Zayn to grab the control. Except when Liam tries to grab for it, Zayn pulls back and takes the control out of his reach.

  "Hey, you always pick, let's change it up," he says and gives off his best puppy eyes impression. It doesn't work though, Liam being the only guy who can pull it off.

  "Don't even try to give me those puppy eyes, Malik," Liam says with a smirk and quickly grabs over Zayn to grab the control. Zayn's expecting this and he rolls over a bit so Liam ends up grabbing at nothing, just the plain comforter and pillow left in Zayn's place. Zayn would have a smug look on his face from the move, except he doesn't and let's out a groan as he ends up rolling off the bed from the maneuver.

  He lands flat on the ground and his head aches and his back hurts, but he's determined to not go down alone; he scoots away from the bed and grabs the corner of the comforter from the ground and yanks it down. Liam, resting above, loses his balance and ends up in the same position as Zayn, luckily landing right beside him.

  " _Ouch_ ," Liam let's out, elongating the 'O'. "Was that really necessary?" He says, almost sounding mad and now Zayn feels a bit bad for it. But before he can even feel bad, he feels hands pinning both arms down on his sides. Liam's situated himself, hovering right on top of Zayn. His legs are on either side of the smaller boy's and he quickly grabs the remote from his grasp.

  Liam brandishes the remote right in front of Zayn's face,"Got you now, didn't I?" He's the one now to have a smug look on his face as he stares down at Zayn only inches below him. Zayn below is really trying to keep his breathing paced and even, because that's the problem, Liam is basically resting on Zayn, lips inches away from Zayn's. He mentally scolds himself for being such an idiot with a crush on his best friend. This moment shouldn't be awkward, but, oh god, it is. Zayn watches as Liam's smirk starts to waver and disappear as he moves his focus to Zayn actually being below him.

  Zayn's mind is all over the place again and for a second he almost hates Liam for pushing these thoughts into his mind and making him feel like there's something on the other side, even when he know's there really isn't. There's a voice going on inside his head, saying the same thing over and over.

   _Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, you idiot, kiss me._

  Zayn can feel his heart pounding in his chest, hoping it can't be heard in the silent room. It's a ridiculous thought, but right now his brain isn't working right, the same thing still being repeated. Slowly, Liam seems to get closer down to Zayn, but Zayn can't really tell because it's a gradual movement.

  He really wishes he could read minds for just a split second, he just wants to know what Liam's thinking right now, so close to Zayn. Again, the phrase is being repeated in his head, almost like a broken record player.

   _Kiss me, kiss me, just do it, finally kiss me._

  He didn't tell himself to do it, but he can't stop it from happening as he says it.

  "Kiss me."

  It's like the tension of a rubber band is snapped at the words, and Liam does. He leans down all the way to brush his lips against Zayn's. At first it's a bit hesitant as Liam's in the same hovering position from before, just bringing his head down for the kiss. Liam's grip on Zayn's arms loosen and Zayn's thankful for it as he can finally bring his hands to run through Liam's hair.

  He pulls Liam into the kiss by a gentle pulling on his hair. There's a soft noise in the back of Liam's throat and Zayn takes that as an incentive that what he's doing is fine, good actually. The kiss deepens and Zayn can taste a sweetness on Liam's lips, and just a whole scent that's just so Liam. And, yeah, what he's doing is definitely more than good.

  The kiss stops and Zayn can't help the pout that forms on his face. He watches Liam slide the remote across the carpeted floor and away from them,"Should probably let go of this, yeah?" His voice is completely breathless and soft as it hitches from his throat. Zayn tries not to think too hard about the fact that he caused that.

  Zayn really loves Liam and all that, but right now he's growing impatient and all he really wants are Liam's lips on his. He has no idea if this is a one time thing so he tries to make the most of it, but he pushes that thought aside. Overcome with urge, he flips Liam around and sudennly the positions are switched, Zayn on top of Liam. He quickly shifts himself comfortably, a leg between Liam's and his hands pinning down Liam's arms as well. It's almost a replica of the position Liam had and Zayn.

  He takes a moment to admire the image below him; Liam's lips a shade redder than usual, hair tossed and messy, and a bright blush on his cheeks. Zayn leans in and presses his lips against Liam's. It's slower and less desperate this time, and he can feel himself smiling through it.

  Then Liam's sitting up and Zayn mimicking his movements until they're apart and sitting across from each other. Liam's hair even messier and his cheeks are so red it's obscene. He has on a big smile though, eyes crinkling around the corners. It doesn't take Zayn much thought to figure out that he probably looks the same too.

  "Well, I guess we changed things up and we didn't even need the TV," Zayn says and breaking the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence though, more of an appreciative one.

  Liam has a soft laugh that's almost like a giggle at the joke. "Yeah we did," he muses," but I think it was a good one, a really, really good one, huh."

  Zayn can only nod in agreement before his mind can finally get back on track and remember what was happening before. "So, you still up for a movie?"

  Liam laughs loudly at the statement and starts shaking his head.

  "What?"

  "You're just adorable Zayn, we - the supposed best friends, Zayn and Liam - just kissed and had what some people would call a 'moment' and all you can say now is if I'm still up for a movie."

  Zayn feels his already red cheeks heat up even more. "I, um, don't really know what to say though. I've kind of been waiting, more like hoping, for that to happen for a while now, and here it is."

  Liam gives Zayn a look before he just lets out a,"Huh."

  "Huh what?"

  Liam just shakes his head again," Seems like you were just as oblivious to my feelings like I was to yours." He doesn't give any more explanation to that, leaving Zayn wondering but not questioning, not now.

  Liam finally gets up and holds a hand out for Zayn to get up. "Yeah, let's watch a movie, and I think you've earned your pick."

  Zayn smiles and hops on the bed, ignoring the fact the comforter is half spilling onto the floor. Liam situates himself right next to Zayn as he picks a movie (the newest super hero film can't be beaten). Once the movie is on, Zayn involuntary puts his head on the bigger boy's shoulder. Liam brings a hand over Zayn's shoulder and envelops him in warmth. It's a completely cliche moment, but Zayn decides that doesn't matter right now. He doesn't even completely focus on the movie, just returning the stolen kisses for the rest of the illuminated night.

 

 

-

  It's another interview this time, half way across the world in another country. Zayn's pretty sure its Portugal, but he can't even be sure anymore with the constant traveling.

  It's a regular meeting, not too boring but still all the regular questions. He's sitting next to Louis on his left, Liam on his right. All five of them are squeezed on to the way too small couch they're forced to sit on.

  The same questions are asked, earning only slightly varied answers from other interviews. Zayn stays a bit in the sidelines again, just occasionally adding in on to an answer.

  Now, the interviewer is looking at Zayn as she reads off from a card she's holding in her lap.

  "Have you ever exchanged kisses between you boys?" Her accent is heavy and a bit hard to understand, but Zayn's still hit with the question.

  His cheeks heat up a bit and he's hoping the powder applied onto his face from earlier can hide whatever blush he's got on now. His mind races back to the now several kisses with Liam, but one night sparks in his mind, with hesitant movements and a dusty remote control.

  "Well, uh, one day, Liam and I were goofing around and we ended up kissing." He says out, knowing he probably shouldn't have said it, but still keeping it low, and not openly admitting to the other kisses shared with the boy sitting next to him.

  The other boys don't really react to it, but Liam turns to Zayn. Where Zayn can hide a blush, Liam's not that good at, and he's left with an obvious rosy tint to his cheeks and a curve spreading on his lips.

  The interviewer already moves on to the next question, bringing her attention down to Harry, just so he can deny a new dating rumor. Zayn and Liam are left by the edge smiling together.

  "'We ended up kissing', huh," Liam whispers, lowering the microphone in hand.

  "Yeah, it was all I could think of and say at the moment, really," Zayn whispers, doing the same as Liam.

  Liam smiles and pokes Zayn's side. "No, it's fine. I can already see all the tweets and remarks about it, but, actually, I won't mind."

  Zayn knows he won't either, not at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I actually really like how this turned out and I hope you liked it too!! If you did, please kudos and comment, it means a lot and kind of keeps me going on writing so, yeah, thanks!!  
>  
> 
> (Also special thanks to Alex who's like my designated editor and suffers through my literal 1 am messages to edit something.)


End file.
